The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semantic queries. Semantic queries enable the retrieval of both explicitly and implicitly derived information based on syntactic, semantic and structural information contained in data. Semantic queries often involve the use of a knowledge base. A knowledge base may store complex structured and unstructured information used by a computer system. A knowledge graph depicts the relationship between various entities contained in the knowledge base.